Talk:Plemming Forest
Why is the image broken? I see. How can I fill the bar? :Just add information after the "thumb", divide by a "|". 15:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. :That's an ugly building! Just terrible! =| Cléo 15:22, 30 May 2008 (UTC) How do you dare to say that! It is an building with a history! :We're not in the medieval times! I think it should be demolished, for God's sake! Cléo 15:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) You are not friendly. How can I get a level 3 headline? :Please sign your remarks by using the four waves. For the title: just type three =s instead of two. 15:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Anfii 15:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Damn, buddy. Just write normal stories. This isn't good! Please, my king, delete this article right now! Cléo 15:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Normal sentences, please! =( Cléo 15:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can improve, please don't edit the page for two minutes. 15:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I feel enough. I don't need more sensors. I try to work on a article here. You not. Anfii 15:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It isn't enough. Delete everything. Vanish this building from the map. It's terrible for Lovia's great and rich landscape. Please, do it now! Cléo 15:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I try to work in absence here. She not. Please leave us lonely. Anfii 15:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't fight. This is a nation of Love (why do you think it's named Lovia) and an island of Peace (Peace Island). 15:39, 30 May 2008 (UTC) What does Lovia mean? Anfii 15:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :It's just the name of our nation, but refers to Love. 15:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Anfii 15:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : This is ridiculous. Cléo; would you like to nuke all of the third world because their buildings are shabbier than ours? Is it right to say all imperfections be wiped out. All countries have good sides and bad sides. NOT that I am saying Plemming is a bad place. Personally I think the entire forest area looks like a nice place, although everyone can have different views. : As for the fighting, how old are you both? Cléo, you say you're sixteen? Then stop tossing insults at each other. : Anfii, I don't know about the age, but simply saying, "You are not friendly" is not a way to calm an arguement. The entire point of a wiki is that everyone can contribute their ideas, without others removing them. If a person says that an article is unnecessary or bad in one way or another, then we can discuss it like civilized people, not just hurl insults at each other. : I think I've gone on a bit here so I'm going to stop, but please read this and try to understand. Charles WalkerPost 18:59, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Must I understand what? Sven Plemming 18:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) map It is to big. Sven Plemming 18:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :It's too big indeed. --OWTB 04:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I thing I did very good. I must tank you all for helping me. I really enjoied part of times I spented here. I am very afraid I did not do good enough. Sven Plemming 17:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) poems Does it only look like there are poems in all articles of Sven or is it my imagination :S --OWTB 15:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Is this really true? "Wikination is a wiki about a fictitious country, Lovia. Everyone can edit this wiki and can cooperate on Wikination." =( :Yes. If you want to start your own country you can look at geofiction.wikia.com. And please sign with ~~~~ Pierlot McCrooke 20:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :: Cléo 20:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC)? geofictionwikia? You mean you want me to leave? Please, I was just trying to be your friend! Cléo 20:49, 26 July 2008 (UTC) It's obvious, They don't want me here, I'm getting desperate, Please forgive me! NOW!!! :::That is just an additional wiki for you Pierlot McCrooke 20:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Please Pierlot, tell me something, and be honest with me, okay? Do you like me GIVE ANSWER!! pierlot =( please......... This does not look like a real poem to me, would you like to change it ? Lars Washington 13:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Hahahah :D --OuWTB 13:50, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I take it you do not want to change it. Lars Washington 14:00, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::I know, it's very bad. It's just a little bit trivia :) --OuWTB 14:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Restoration request Can someone place the discussion back? Pierlot McCrooke 20:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Was it on another named page? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Deleted by his Humourless Highness Pierlot McCrooke 20:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Dimitri? :P Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 20:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Drop a message on Oos' or Semyon's page, they should be able to sort something out. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::A discussion page was deleted? That's rather unusual, isn't it? 77topaz (talk) 20:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::It got removed because its content was considered even more unusual than the deletion. I tried to restore the page and intended to copy-paste this discussion on the bottom. Only, my command wasn't responded to. It seems that even the history of removed versions is removed? 06:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Now I'm really interested in what the conversation was. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Maybe the presence of a new page at the location (i.e. this page) is "blocking" the restoration of the deleted revisions? 77topaz (talk) 07:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Restoring the deleted version and its history would delete the 'new' talk page we have today, that should not be a problem. What probably went wrong is that I included the ultimate deletion by Dimitri into the restoration. Hence, the command collapsed on itself and the history of deleted versions vanished. Is such a thing even possible? If so, I am very sorry. This page had no substantial content though, some complaints about the poem and a silly bunch of remarks afterward. 08:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'd still be very curious to see those silly remarks. And I wonder how much of Anfii's silliness from back in the day has been deleted by Dimitri. Should be kept for historical purposes. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Et voila, I restored it. 08:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :These comments are priceless... "I try to work in absence here. She not. Please leave us lonely." haha The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Those good ole' times :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::That sentence's awful grammar and mis-substituted words almost sound like text coming out of Google Translate. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahaha, it doesn't though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC)